


A Man of Many Hats

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hats, Insecure Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Public Display of Affection, Sumo is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: Hank starts to notice an odd trend-- Connor wears a hat every time they go out together.





	A Man of Many Hats

Hank thinks nothing of it at first. The first real, official date he takes Connor on, and the android chooses to wear a beanie. Which makes sense considering it’s about thirty degrees out; or well, it  _ would _ make sense if Connor cared about things like being cold. Hank chooses not to mention it outside of saying that he looks cute all bundled up. And that earns a blush from Connor that’s even cuter still. 

The next time they go out together, it’s to see a hockey game. Connor wants to wear Hank’s old Wolverine’s cap and the image Connor makes with Hank’s favorite hat on his head is too sweet to resist. Hank takes the liberty to put his arm around Connor once they’ve reached their seats and Connor happily leans into the contact, all but purring at the public display of affection. 

The next time is when Hank realizes something is amiss. Connor’s wearing a hat again but Hank has never seen this hat before. It’s similar to the beanie he wore to infiltrate Jericho--the same he wore on their first real date, but it’s a deep wine red, with a slouchy more hipster-like shape. It looks good on him, no doubt. It complements his skin tone beautifully, bringing out the warm strands in his artificial irises. 

So, that must mean that Connor went out and bought a new hat specifically for this outing. It doesn’t take a police lieutenant to pick up the trend there. 

They’re downtown, shopping for Sumo’s birthday. Connor had insisted they let the St. Bernard pick out his own gifts at the pet store and so that’s where they are. Connor is holding Sumo’s leash because his android arm never tires of the big dog’s strength. Hank is observing him, watching the gentle smile curling his lips as he dotes on Sumo, treating him to everything he sniffs at. Spoiling him rotten. 

“Con.”

Connor turns to see him, eyes bright and attentive. The smile starts to dissipate when he sees the confused line between Hank’s brows. “What’s wrong?” 

He reaches out, touching Hank’s fingers with his own; Hank takes his hand, gently stroking the smooth skin. The intimacy of the touch is enough to calm the worry gnawing around Connor’s thirium pump, but he’s still waiting, keen on getting an answer.

“What’s with all the hats?” 

Connor’s eyes widen by a fraction and he looks away, an obvious flush blooming on his face. Hank can’t see his LED but he imagines it would be spinning like crazy— wait. Hank is a fucking moron. 

“Connor. Is this about hiding your LED?”

A minute twitch flickers across Connor’s features and he closes his eyes briefly before meeting Hank’s stare. “Was it that painfully obvious?”

Hank’s hold on his hand tightens. “Why? It doesn’t bother you at home.”

Connor presses his lips together; Hank can practically see the mechanical gears working behind his eyes. He knows that isn’t how it works but Hank can barely comprehend his own terminal at the station, let alone the finer points of robotic anatomy. 

Connor’s voice is quiet, carefully regulated so only Hank will be able to hear. “I don’t want to call any attention to myself.”

“Yeah, obviously. But why?”

Connor expels a gusty and unnecessary breath, looking like he might be planning an escape route, though his eyes remain on Hank’s. 

“Your initial feelings about android and human relationships led me to think that perhaps...not being so obvious would make you more...comfortable to be seen with me,” Connor admits. 

Hank blinks at him, feeling like he’s just fallen through the ice on Lake Michigan. His heart squeezes at the implications of Connor’s words. 

“Hold the fuck on,” Hank says, feeling hot and cold and vaguely nauseous. “You think I’m embarrassed to be seen with you?”

Connor looks at him like he thinks Hank might be mad, and well. He is. He’s mad at himself. In one move, Hank lashes out and snatches the hat off of Connor’s head before he has time to deflect. Connor’s light is spinning on yellow, his whole posture betraying his self consciousness; Hank watches Connor curl in on himself, trying to seem less obtrusive, and it breaks his heart. He did this. 

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank says, his voice more ragged than he’d like it to be in the middle of  a public space. “I’m sorry for all of that shit I said. I was stupid and prejudiced and I regret every single racist shitty thing I’ve ever said to you.” 

He takes both of Connor’s hands, even the one still wrapped up in Sumo’s leash. The dog pulls but Connor remains still as a statue while he stares at Hank. The vulnerability in his brown doe eyes is gutting but Hank forces himself to look.

“I know nothing I can say will make it any better. But you’re alive, Connor. Just as alive as me or Sumo or anyone else and I can’t believe I ever doubted it.” 

“Look, Hank, there’s no reason to talk about it here. Just give me the hat back and we’ll discuss it at home.” 

He can see in Connor’s eyes that he doesn’t believe a word. Hank can’t think of anything to say that won’t come out as an empty platitude. Desperate to express himself, Hank drops Connor’s hands and grabs him by the face instead. The surprised noise that slips from Connor disappears between their lips as Hank meets him in a claiming kiss. The android’s body begins to lose its rigidity, letting himself melt into the kiss with a barely suppressed shudder.

Hank kisses him soundly, just shy of indecently, and cuts it short when Connor’s fans start spinning into overdrive. Hot air gusts across Hank’s mouth as they seperate, Connor’s chest rising and falling rapidly with simulated breaths. 

Hank searches his eyes and watches the smile bloom on Connor’s face, his LED pulsing a happy shade of blue. Hank strokes Connor’s cheek where he’s still holding him and Connor leans into it like a cat. He slides his thumb up to brush lovingly over the swirling light at Connor’s temple and the android draws in a sharp gasp, eyes flashing with something a little less innocent. 

“You think Sumo’s picked out enough treats?” Hank asks, his voice a little too breathy. He’s suddenly very keen on getting his boyfriend back home. 

“Yes, it’s a good idea that we leave soon. That PDA cost us a sour look from the manager.” Connor replies with a smirk teasing his lips. 

Hank barks out a laugh. “Worth it.”

Then he slings an arm around Connor’s back, leading them all up to the counter with their overflowing basket of goodies. He doesn’t miss the glow of contentment that settles around Connor, gracing his features with a dazed sort of happiness. He’s lucky to be in love with Connor and he’s never gonna stop proving it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @linkslipssinkships for encouraging me to write this and convincing me it was halfway decent.


End file.
